The invention relates to a clamp, and in particular to a clamp for securing diapers.
Many conventional clamps have opposed jaws which are biased towards one another by a resilient member, such as a spring. Lever arms are usually provided on each jaw to force the jaws apart. The jaws of these clamps are generally biased fairly strongly towards one another, which makes them unsuited to applications such as the fastening of diapers, as they may tend to pinch the baby wearing the diaper if carelessly applied. Furthermore, an outer face of one of the jaws is liable to bear against the infant's skin, which may lead to irritation.